It's Just me and my Ganja: The sequel
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Sequel to 'It's just me and my Ganja'. After a couple of months of Quinn avoiding her Rachel finds herself at another party in exactly the same situation as the previous time. Faberry. Brittana. Faberrittana friendship.


**Title: It's just me and my Ganja part 2 **

**Summary: Sequel to it's just me and my ganja. After a couple of months of Quinn avoiding her Rachel finds herself at a party in exactly the same situation as the previous time. **

**Pairing(s): Faberry, Brittana, and slight PezBerry. Faberrittana friendship. **

**Rating: T for swearing and sexual suggestion. **

**Warnings: Drug use (seriously do not read if that will offend you), swearing. **

**A/N: I'm not really happy with this…it seems too long to me and so I ended it kind of abruptly. Nevermind…I hope you guys like it. Sorry in advance for any mistakes but I've been writing this all night and I can't be bothered to spellcheck…must sleep. :/**

Chapter 1 

Rachel was in the middle of listening to Sam ramble rather drunkenly about how he wished he could move his ears in as expressive a way as the Na'vi could move theirs when she was distracted by a flutter of movement across the room. She glanced in that direction and the urge to run instantly overwhelmed her when she spotted Santana Lopez stalking towards her, a predatory smirk on her lips. Though they didn't talk very often, mostly because Santana didn't allow it, Rachel knew the other girl well enough to realise that the smirk could only mean trouble. With that in mind she quickly dodged to the right and hurried into the hallway, trying to lose herself in the crowd. She shoved past the oblivious people blocking her path, earning herself glares and a few indignant jibes from her fellow peers. She had just reached the staircase when she felt arms wrap around her waist and she was pulled back against a warm body.

"Trying to run away from me?" Santana chuckled softly into Rachel's ear.

"Santana." Rachel turned around, slightly wobbly on her feet. She tilted forward at the last second but quickly braced herself by gripping Santana's hips "What do you want?"

Santana smirked at the obviously already tipsy brunette "Me, Britt and Q are heading upstairs if you want to come along." She glanced around to make sure nobody was listening before leaning close to Rachel and lowering her voice "I have some stuff you might be interested in."

"Stuff?" Rachel asked obliviously.

"You know…" Santana suggestively wiggled her eyebrows "Stuff like last time? In the bathroom?"

Rachel's expression instantly soured at the mention of the bathroom incident "I'm sorry but I would rather stay down here where I'm less likely to become too inebriated to function. As I recall, our last bathroom incident led to nothing but discomfort both physically and socially."

"I don't know about that." Santana winked "That was one of the best night sleep I've ever had."

Rachel remained unfazed by Santana's flirty response "And to be honest San, I'm rather worried about your drug habit. That amount of smoking cannot be good for your voice _or_ your lungs and I strongly suggest that you seek some kind of…"

"Okay…Whoa!" Santana held up a hand to stop the brunettes impending rant about why drugs were bad for her "A) I told you not to call me that. Ever. And B) I don't have a drug problem. I don't take hard drugs and I only smoke on very rare occasions. In fact the last time I did it was that night in the bathroom."

"Even if that is true, I simply cannot go upstairs with you." Rachel stated, crossing her arms firmly in front of her chest "Quinn is clearly uncomfortable when she's near me…and since she's stated on numerous occasions that she remembers nothing of the night we kissed, I have to reason that her discomfort is caused by my mere presence."

"Yeah, whatever." Santana distractedly muttered "You're an idiot if you think that Q forgot about that night."

"You think she remembers?" Rachel frowned in confusion.

"Yeah, it's obvious. That's why she's being so awkward." Santana shrugged "But you keeping your distance isn't going to help. She may not be uncomfortable around you but she will be fucking depressed without you."

Rachel blinked at the statement "Wow. That actually sounded quite romantic Santana."

"So are you coming or not?" Santana asked impatiently.

"No, I'm not."

Upon hearing the answer, Santana put on her best hurt expression "But…I thought you said you wanted to be friends with us?"

Rachel looked stunned by the wounded expression on the Latina's face and she quickly began to backtrack "Oh…no. I mean yes, I do want to be friends with you. I apologise if my declining of your invitation seems like a rejection of some sorts but that is simply not the case. In fact if you had paid more attention to me over the past few months, you would have noticed that I've been trying anything I can think of to persuade you to accept my offer of friendship."

Santana managed to hold the wounded expression for a full four seconds after Rachel's mini rant before she burst out laughing "Chill Berry, I'm just fucking with you." She quickly sobered when she noticed that Rachel looked annoyed by her teasing "Look, I'm sorry. But seriously if you want to be our friend you're going to have to actually hang out with us. That's kind of how it works, you know? "

Rachel took a moment to consider what Santana had said. She didn't have much experience in the area so she was unsure as to how much time had to be spent with the other person to result in a friendship "But Quinn…"

"Quinn is being a pussy." Santana interrupted with a roll of her eyes "Come on Frodo, you're not going to get anywhere by avoiding her. You have to show her what she's missing out on. For example…" she grinned at her sudden idea "I say that you and I gets our flirt on upstairs. It'll really rile her up."

Rachel blinked at the proposition "What about Brittany?"

"I'll warn Britt before we do it obviously. She'll be fine with it. She knows I would never leave her for anyone else."

"Okay." Rachel conceded "I'll go with you on one condition."

"And that condition is…?"

"You have to stop with the name-calling." Rachel demanded firmly "If we are to become friends you cannot continue to treat me the way you currently treat me. It's immature and quite honestly hurtful."

Santana looked like she was thinking for a moment before she spoke up "Fine…Within reason." She slung an arm around Rachel's shoulders and began to lead her towards the stairs "But I'm still going to call you Midget because I think it suits you."

"I supposed I can accept that since as I've mentioned before it's merely an observation of my naturally small stature." Rachel responded, happy with the compromise that had been made "Are you sure that this is going to work, Santana?"

"Of course it will." Santana answered as she tugged Rachel up the stairs. She elbowed an ignorant guy blocking Rachel's path into the wall and glared at him as they walked past "Trust me. Quinn will be all over you by the end of the night."

"Okay…" Rachel muttered as they reached the top of the stairs and Santana started to lead her down the hallway. She could just make out the inside of the bathroom down the hallway thanks to the open door and the sight caused her to stop short "Santana, your penchant for bathrooms is quite concerning, especially since the last time we did this in a bathroom we all ended up incredibly cold and uncomfortable."

"We're not going to the bathroom." Santana rolled her eyes and continued to pull Rachel along until she reached an open door on her left. She pulled Rachel into her bedroom and kicked the door closed behind her before addressing the conversing blondes on her bed "Hey, look who I found!"

Quinn and Brittany looked up and the latter instantly jumped off the bed to hug a nervous looking Rachel. The brunette froze for a moment before hesitantly returning the embrace, patting Brittany awkwardly on the back "Um…Hello."

"Hey Rach!" Brittany beamed as she pulled back, quickly kissed Santana and then bounced back onto the bed next to Quinn.

Rachel finally allowed her gaze to stray towards the blonde, only to find that Quinn was watching her intently, an almost blank expression on her face "Hello Quinn."

"Berry." Quinn responded emotionlessly. Rachel, who prided herself on her ability to analyse anything even remotely voice or singing related didn't fail to notice that Quinn's voice sounded an octave or so higher than usual.

"So what's going on Santana?" Quinn glanced at the smirking Latina, a dangerous glint in her eye "I thought you said you were going to get the stuff?"

"Oh, I got that." Santana tapped the front pocket of her dark jeans "I just figured that Rachel could tag along too. She was with us that time you 'remember hardly anything about', remember?"

Quinn sullenly glared at her friend but chose not to answer the question.

"I like your bedroom…" Rachel announced conversationally in an attempt to break the tense silence as she glanced around at the unfamiliar room she found herself in "It's very…dark."

"Thanks." Santana smirked before she turned and clicked the lock into place on the door "Hey Britts, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure!" Brittany beamed before pushing herself off the bed and walking over to where Santana was waiting next to the door.

Even though she knew what they were most likely discussing Rachel didn't want to intrude on their conversation so she stepped away from the doorway towards Quinn who flinched at the movement. Rachel stopped unsurely, wavering between sitting down and potentially making the obviously antsy blonde even more nervous than she already was or remaining stood up.

"You can sit down." Quinn shifted so that she was sitting cross legged at the top of the bed, leaning against the headboard and motioned to the place her legs had previously occupied.

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel smiled gratefully and sank down onto the bed, though she made sure to leave an appropriate amount of space between them.

"What are they talking about?" Quinn nodded towards Brittany and Santana who were quietly talking near the door. She couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved by the mischievous look on Santana's face. It was a look Quinn knew well and she knew that it only led to trouble, usually for her.

"I'm not sure." Rachel vaguely lied "I do recall Santana saying that she had something to discuss with Brittany as we were walking up the stairs though."

Quinn glanced at Rachel and opened her mouth to reply but she was promptly cut off by Brittany jumping back onto the bed in her usual energetic way. The dancer landed steadily on the soft mattress, angled her body to the right and allowed herself to fall gracefully onto the bed next to Quinn. She was followed a moment later by Santana who sat cross legged on the bed next to Rachel and across from Brittany.

"So what now?" Rachel shifted into a more comfortable position, basically mirroring the blonde sitting across from her. Her dress prevented her from crossing her legs however so she merely tucked them underneath herself and angled her body towards the group.

"Now…" Santana reached across Quinn and grabbed what Rachel noted to be an empty plastic bottle of some sort from the bedside cabinet. Closer inspection informed her that it was a medium sized bottle of Evian "We gets our party on." She turned to Quinn and expectantly held her hand out "Quinn."

Quinn leaned back on the bed and pulled a clipper lighter out of her pocket. As she did so her shirt rode up slightly and Rachel was momentarily distracted by the flash of bare abdomen presented to her. Upon realising what was going on however her gaze shot up to focus on Quinn's face "Why do you have a lighter, Quinn?" she didn't wait for an answer, instead continuing in concern "I cannot stress enough how bad smoking is for both your voice and most importantly for your overall _health_. If you like I can put together a detailed Power-point presentation to broaden your kn…"

"Calm down Berry, I don't smoke." Quinn interrupted loudly in order to stop Rachel's worry fuelled rant "The lighter isn't even mine. It's Santana's."

Rachel was going to question Quinn further when she heard the unmistakable sound of sawing. She glanced to her right to see Santana had started to cut the bottom of the bottle off with what looked like a pocket knife. She instinctively scooted away at the sight of the blade in Santana's hand, the knowledge that the other girl probably wouldn't try to kill her doing nothing to lessen her nervousness "W-what are you doing, Santana?"

"Cutting." Santana answered distractedly. With a final forceful back and forth motion of the knife the bottom of the bottle fell onto the bed, separated from the top "Bag."

Quinn picked up the plastic bag on the bedside table and handed it to Santana without comment though she looked slightly confused by the request.

"Santana, I have to tell you that I don't approve of your use of plastic bags." Rachel said disapprovingly even as she watched Santana begin to cut the handles off the bag "Not only are they not biodegradable but they can also be swept out to sea where numerous animals can mistake them for jellyfish and choke on them."

"Is that true?" Brittany looked slightly worried by the prospect of their activities causing any harm to wildlife.

Santana paused in her actions and looked up at Brittany "No, I'll get rid of the bag and bottle properly so they won't get anywhere near any animals."

"Oh…okay." Brittany smiled brightly while Rachel looked incredibly doubtful.

Santana returned the smile before she looked back down and began to move the bag into the correct position on the bottle.

"Why did you need the lighter if you're doing it like this?" Quinn asked curiously "I thought you were going to burn a hole through the bottle."

"I was." Santana muttered distractedly "But I decided not to…Tape." She expectantly held her free hand out and a moment later Brittany passed the requested roll of tape to her, the end already found "Thanks Babe."

Rachel watched with rapt attention as Santana tightly taped the rim of the plastic bag to the now open bottom of the bottle. She was still unsure as to what was going on and she was about to ask when Santana pushed the bag into the bottle and made sure there were no gaps before speaking again "Chillum."

Quinn dug into her pocket again, pulled out something that looked like a small socket from a socket wrench and handed it to Santana who slotted it neatly into the top of the bottle in place of the cap. Rachel leaned closer to Santana and curiously eyed the invention. The bag was now totally inside of the bottle and she could make out something that looked like gauze inside of the 'chillum' "What is that?"

"To put it simply…it's a makeshift bong." Santana answered briefly as she pushed the bottle towards Rachel "Hold this for a minute."

Rachel took the bottle but held it away from her body as if it was likely to spontaneously combust at any second. She watched as Santana pulled a small bag full of what looked like flakes of grass out of her pocket "What is a bong and what is _that_?"

Santana rolled her eyes as she opened the bag and spilt some of the substance onto the hardback book Brittany had handed her "The whole 'innocent' thing really isn't a fucking act with you, is it Berry?"

Rachel looked somewhat affronted by the statement "Santana, I can assure you that I'm not as innocent as you seem to think I am. What you're doing now is something that would confuse even normal people and…"

"So you admit that you're not normal?" Santana smirked as she began to arrange the dark green substance into small separate heaps with the ID card she had pulled out of her back pocket.

"By 'normal' I just meant other people." Rachel responded, refusing to stray from the conversation at hand "Why are you making this 'bong' instead of doing what you did last time?"

"It's safer." Quinn answered for Santana who appeared to be ignoring Rachel's question "Apparently because it's more hygienic or something."

"And it lasts longer." Brittany added brightly "It makes you feel like you're floating…"

"Exactly." Santana agreed as she took the bottle from Rachel's hands. She placed it securely between her knees before she carefully picked up one of the piles she had constructed and dropped it into the chillum "Watch and learn Berry." She threw the lighter on the bed to Quinn who effortlessly caught it in one hand "Light me up Q."

Quinn leaned forward towards Santana and flicked her thumb over the wheel on the lighter. Rachel swallowed hard when she realised that Quinn was leaning incredibly close to her in order to reach Santana. The blonde's shirt was showing just enough cleavage to render the diva speechless and she had to force herself not to stare. Rachel shook her head and forced herself to look away from the enthralling sight to focus on what was going on.

Quinn angled the lighter to the side so that the flame hit the top of the chillum at an angle effective enough to burn all of the substance inside. Rachel watched in fascination as the bottle began to fill with smoke and the bag was pushed outwards.

"Okay, stop." Santana commanded once the bottle was mostly full. Quinn immediately removed her thumb from the lighter and drew back. Santana removed the now mostly empty chillum with a slight wince and placed it on the bed before she closed her mouth around the bottle top and inhaled sharply. Rachel watched with a mixture of curiosity and nervousness as the smoke was quickly sucked from the bottle and the bag was drawn back in. Santana removed her lips from the bottle and held her breath for a couple of long moments before exhaling a small amount of smoke, taking into consideration the amount that had been _inhaled_.

Santana coughed slightly as the smoke hit her lungs but other than that she looked unfazed by the inhalation "That was awesome." She dropped some more of the green substance into the chillum and offered up the bottle to Brittany who took it without hesitation. Rachel watched apprehensively as Santana took the lighter and assisted Quinn and Brittany with the procedure. Their reactions were similar to Santana's though they both released the smoke a lot faster than the Latina and they both coughed for slightly longer. Finally Santana turned to Rachel with a questioning look "You ready Berry?"

Rachel glanced between the suddenly ominous looking bottle and the Latina and shook her head quickly. She couldn't shake the feeling that what she was doing was wrong not only morally but also health wise.

"Why not?" Santana asked confused by Rachel's change of mind "You were totally up for it before."

"I'm not entirely comfortable with the idea of inhaling that much smoke Santana. I'm rather apprehensive of my lungs being damaged to such a degree that my singing is affected not to mention the fact that my Dad's wouldn't be at all happy with the influence you have over me right now. They always taught me not to give into peer pressure and I'm rather ashamed that I'm allowing myself to do just that." Rachel responded reasonably "If it's okay with you I would rather just sit here without having to become intoxicated."

"What did she say?" Brittany tilted her head to the left and peered at Rachel as if she was speaking some kind of lost ancient language.

Quinn shrugged silently, a smirk already making it's way onto her face.

"How about we do blowbacks?" Santana offered thoughtfully "That way you don't have to use the bottle and you get less smoke."

"What?" the offer of blowbacks certainly captured Quinn's attention as her gaze shot between Santana and a confused looking Rachel. "You-you can't do blowbacks with somebody else when your girlfriend is sitting right here!"

"I don't mind." Brittany shrugged with a small grin.

"Brittany…" Quinn groaned upon hearing Brittany's unhelpful comment "Don't you remember Skins? Do you _know_ what doing blowbacks leads to?"

"Jealous much?" Santana teased.

Quinn's gaze snapped back to Santana and her defences instantly went up "Why would I be jealous? You can do what you want but unlike you I have a certain degree of respect for your girlfriend and I don't want her to have to watch you stick your tongue down Berry's throat."

"Oh, you did _not_ just fucking go there Fabray…" Santana looked like she was ready to launch herself at Quinn because of her comment until Rachel spoke up next to her.

"What are blowbacks?"

Santana shook her head at the Diva's naivety, momentarily distracted from Quinn's comment "I breathe in the smoke from the bottle then exhale it into your mouth. It's simple." She turned and stared at Rachel purposefully "You down with that?"

Rachel instantly knew what Santana was trying to tell her with the look; _This is your chance to make her acknowledge her feelings for you_. "If it's okay with Brittany, I would be open to that method."

Quinn tutted and leaned back against the headboard.

Santana glanced at Brittany for an answer "Are you sure Britt?"

Brittany responded instantly with a confident nod "I trust you."

Santana couldn't resist leaning over to kiss her girlfriend sweetly on the lips before turning back to Rachel "Okay Midget…you're going to cough but try to inhale and hold it for as long as you can, okay?" she waited for a consenting nod before glancing at Quinn. The blonde was glaring at nothing in particular and Santana decided that asking her to use the lighter would be a bad idea so she settled for doing it herself, even though by doing so she was more likely to burn her own fingers due to the rapid movements she would have to make. She flicked the wheel on the lighter, causing the flame to appear and held it against the weed until the bottle filled with smoke. As soon as it was full she dropped the lighter, pulled the chillum off and quickly inhaled the smoke. Rachel watched apprehensively as the Latina shifted towards her while still holding the smoke in her lungs. Santana leaned close to Rachel but instead of going for the traditional method of exhaling close to the other girl's mouth while using her hands as barriers to stop the smoke from escaping on either side she leaned forward and pressed her lips square against Rachel's. The Diva was completely still for a split second before she willingly parted her lips. Santana cupped her hands around their mouths and smoothly blew the smoke past Rachel's lips while the shorter girl simultaneously inhaled. Rachel held the smoke for only a second or two before she felt the undeniable urge to blow it out. She quickly placed her hands on Santana's shoulders to push her away before exhaling the smoke while breaking into loud coughs "Oh…Oh my Barbra…"

Santana chuckled at the reaction while moving to lightly rub Rachel's back. She glanced at Quinn out of the corner of her eye to see that the honey blonde was glaring venomously at her and internally cheered. It seemed that her plan was actually working.

"Why…would you…do this…to yourself?" Rachel gasped between violent coughs.

"It'll pass in a minute." Santana reassured her in a voice that was almost gentle "Just try to breathe through it."

Rachel's coughing finally slowed down and she looked up, her eyes watering uncontrollably.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Brittany looked concerned by the diva's flushed cheeks and the tears in her eyes "Wait…Why are you crying?" she practically lunged over the bed to get to Rachel's side, accidentally knocking into Quinn and almost upheaving the weed on the bed in her haste.

"Britt!" Santana squeaked as she reached out to steady the shaken book "Be careful, okay?"

Brittany didn't answer as she was too focused on Rachel "Rach?" she reached out to lightly brush the tears from Rachel's cheeks.

Quinn's lap was practically occupied by the bubbly blonde but she simply rolled her eyes good naturedly. Even though she couldn't ask Rachel if she was okay herself, she was glad that somebody cared enough to.

"I'm not crying Brittany." Rachel smiled reassuringly "My eyes are just watering from coughing."

"Oh…Okay." Brittany looked appeased by the statement and she moved back into her earlier seat, again knocking Quinn slightly to the side "Oops…Sorry Quinn."

"It's okay Britt." Quinn responded as Brittany sat down next to her and leaned into her side.

"We should try again." Santana announced as she began to rearrange the bottle so that it was ready to be lit up again "It won't be as bad as the last time. Just think of something else, okay?"

Rachel looked slightly worried but she nodded trustingly "Okay."

Santana proceeded to flick the wheel on the lighter and hold the flame to the substance inside of the chillum. She had used the rest of what she had spilt onto the book so it was relatively full and as a consequence the bottle was taking a while to fill up. When it did Santana carefully removed the still half full chillum and placed it on the book before she sucked the smoke out of the bottle. She held it in for a couple of moments before leaning close to an apprehensive looking Rachel and pressing their lips together. This time the Diva's lips took slightly longer to part and Santana was forced to give her a light prod prompt her to do so. Rachel had momentarily forgotten that the whole point of having Santana's lips pressed against her own was to transfer smoke. She quickly parted her lips and inhaled as Santana blew the smoke smoothly into her mouth. The urge to pull away though slightly less prominent than before hit after a few seconds and she braced herself for the coughing fit that was about to hit. Santana sensed that Rachel was about to pull away and she gripped the shorter girl's arms to pull her closer. Almost accidentally their lips moved together, making it seem like they were actually kissing. Santana internally shrugged and rolled with it, applying slightly more pressure than before.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Quinn exclaimed loudly, prompting both girls to pull away from the 'kiss'. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Santana? Brittany is sitting right HERE!"

Rachel had forgotten that she had been holding the smoke in and she quickly blew it out with a sharp cough.

Santana glanced apologetically at Brittany who was watching her in curiosity. They shared a long look before a shake of the head clarified that the blonde wasn't hurt by the 'kiss' that had occurred. With that in mind Santana quickly turned back to Quinn and smirked at her "What I do is none of your business Fabray."

"Brittany is sitting right _here_." Quinn repeated through gritted teeth "You really don't see the problem with kissing Rachel? Seriously?"

"Britt knows I wouldn't cheat on her." Santana answered casually "And it was just a kiss. Calm your tits Fabray. Anyone would think that you're jealous or something."

"Well how about I shove _my_ tongue down _Brittany's_ throat under the pretence of doing 'blowbacks'?" Quinn demanded to know "Would knowing that she wouldn't cheat keep it from bothering you?"

"Would you miss your teeth?" Santana countered defensively "Because if you try something like that I'll fucking knock them out."

"San, don't be mean to Quinn." Brittany threw her arms around Quinn's shoulders and pulled her close, giving Santana a warning look.

"Ugh fine…" Santana rolled her eyes and offered up the bottle in her hand along with the half full chillum as compensation "Here Q. Have a toke. It'll make you feel better."

Quinn didn't look happy but she took the bottle, chillum and lighter away from Santana.

"We need music." Santana announced, leaning over to push a random button on the IPod dock next to her bed. Music started to play through the speakers and she allowed herself to sink back onto the bed.

"I feel funny." Rachel announced as she tried to swallow, only to find that she couldn't "What's wrong with me?"

"You have dry mouth." Quinn informed her reassuringly. She grabbed a bottle of water from next to the bottles of alcohol she had gathered on the floor and passed it to Rachel "Don't worry. It'll pass soon enough."

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel grabbed the water and took a quick swig "Oh, I like this song!"

"Seriously?" Santana looked somewhat surprised by the statement "You like Passion Pit?"

"My taste in music is quite broad despite what people might think." Rachel grinned at nothing in particular, already feeling a buzz creeping up on her "Indie is just one of the many genres I listen to."

"Uh-huh." Santana smirked.

"I feel strange." Rachel murmured.

"You said that already." Santana informed her "Hey Q, pass me some booze."

"Me too!" Brittany exclaimed, lightly nudging Quinn in the ribs.

Quinn leaned to the right and reached down to grab three random bottles from the floor, one of which she handed to Brittany.

"Thanks Q!" Brittany grinned and gave Quinn a grateful kiss on the cheek.

"No problem B." Quinn shot Brittany a warm smile before throwing one of the bottles in Santana's direction.

Santana hadn't been expecting the throw so she had to scramble to catch the bottle before it hit her.

"Bitch."

"Whore." Quinn grabbed the bottle opener and uncapped her bottle of Smirnoff ice before moving to do the same with Brittany's.

"Slut." Santana retaliated before attempting (and failing) to remove the cap of her own bottle with her teeth.

Quinn was about to point out that the statement couldn't be further from the truth when Rachel giggled softly, effectively capturing her attention "What are you laughing at Berry?"

"I don't know." Rachel grinned lazily.

"She's already out of it." Santana smirked before grabbing the bottle opener from Quinn's hand.

Quinn glared at her friend but chose not to say anything further, instead taking a hearty drink from the bottle in her hand "So this party sucks so far."

"Do you _have_ to complain all of the time?" Santana scowled.

"I wouldn't have to complain if your party wasn't so _lame_." Quinn pointed out moodily.

"Whatever Fabray. You're the one who said that we should get away from all of the people downstairs." Santana retaliated defensively "If you don't like it fuck off."

"San, don't be mean!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Maybe I will." Quinn stated as she began to shift slightly, only to be pulled back down by a pouting Brittany.

"Q, don't go." Brittany pleaded, grasping tightly to Quinn's arm "It won't be any fun without you here."

Quinn was tempted to get off the bed and leave before she had a chance to do anything to embarrass herself but the look Brittany was giving her convinced her to stay put "Fine, I'll stay. But if Santana says anything…"

"She won't!" Brittany exclaimed quickly, aware that if Quinn finished the sentence Santana would more than likely get defensive and say something back "Will you San?"

Santana sighed when Brittany glanced at her "No."

"Yeah, well you better not." Quinn muttered sullenly before she took a long drink from the bottle in her hand.

"I said I won't, didn't I?" Santana rolled her eyes at the blonde "Fucking hell. You're impossible."

"_I'm_ imposs…?"

"Could you two please stop arguing?" Brittany interrupted, already sensing tensions rising between her girlfriend and best friend "Please?"

Santana glanced at Brittany and noting the nervousness on her face she instantly felt bad. Her girlfriend hated confrontational situations and she should have known better than to create one "I'm sorry Britt." Brittany motioned with her head towards Quinn and Santana sighed before reluctantly turning to the other blonde "Q, I'm sorry for annoying you or whatever."

Quinn bit her lip, feeling slightly guilty for taking her frustrations out on Santana when it wasn't really her fault "Well, I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"Great!" Brittany beamed at the middle ground that had been found between the two "Now hug it out guys."

"What? Britt, come on…" Santana whined in protest, only to be met with a determined glare from her girlfriend "Fine. Come on Q, let's get this over with."

Quinn knew better than to argue with Santana over something Brittany wanted to happen so when the Latina leaned forward and hugged her she willingly returned the light embrace. They stayed like that for a long moment before Santana pulled away and moved back into her previous seat.

"Yay!" Brittany gleefully clapped her hands together before she sat back next to Quinn. There was a moment of silence during which all three of the ex-cheerio's seemed to realise something at the same time and they turned their heads to look at Rachel who was grinning widely at the wall. The trio had just realised that the brunette had been uncharacteristically silent for over ten minutes.

"Shit, that's kind of scary." Santana laughed at the glazed over expression on Rachel's face only to receive a warning glare from Quinn "Hey Berry, what you doing?" she received no response and she tried again, slightly louder "Berry?"

Rachel didn't acknowledge Santana's voice in the slightest.

"Rachel?" Quinn prompted cautiously. She waved a hand in front of Rachel's eyes but she was met with absolutely no reaction at all "_Rachel?"_

"Rachel?" Santana lightly flicked Rachel's nose in hopes of getting a response.

"Raaaaaaaaccch?" Brittany sing songed.

"Fuck, what if we've melted her brain or something?" Santana looked slightly worried by Rachel's reaction and she took a quick swig of her drink "What if she's in some kind of drug induced catatonic grinning coma or something?"

"Rachel!" Quinn moved forward and placed her hands on Rachel's cheeks, forcing eye contact "Say something. You're scaring m…us."

"Quinn is right." Brittany placed her chin on Quinn's shoulder to look at Rachel "Use your words Rachel. _Your words._"

"Fuck, Berry SPEAK!" Santana practically yelled.

"I love you guys." Rachel finally zoned back in and looped her arms around Quinn's neck, giving her a loud kiss on the cheek "Really, I do…" she let go of Quinn and shifted towards a fearful looking Santana to hug her tightly.

"You have got to be fucking _kidding_ me." Santana muttered as Rachel gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek "I preferred it when I thought she was in a coma."

Rachel pouted when she was lightly shoved away by Santana but she quickly found solace in Brittany who was more than willing to hug her.

"It's cute." Quinn mused with a warm smile. She quickly realised what she had said and her gaze snapped back to Santana. Much to Quinn's relief Santana didn't seem to have heard. Instead the Latina was watching Brittany and Rachel swaying back and forth as they hugged tightly. When she realised that neither seemed to have any intention of letting go, she rolled her eyes and grabbed Rachel's arm to lightly tug her back.

"Alright, that's enough hugging."

Rachel pouted as she was moved back into her previous position but she was quickly distracted by the dryness of her mouth "Quinn? Can I have a drink of that please?"

"I can get you your own if you want one." Quinn offered.

"I would prefer to drink yours." Rachel smiled winningly "Please?"

"Oh, the things I could say about that…" Santana smirked, though she forced herself not to actually repeat any of the thoughts going through her head out loud.

"Okay." Quinn looked somewhat confused but she was unable to resist the look Rachel was giving her and she quickly offered up her half full bottle of Smirnoff ice.

"Thank you." Rachel smirked flirtatiously and sipped from the bottle, making sure to maintain eye contact with the blonde sitting across from her. After a moment she lowered the bottle and swiped her tongue seductively over her bottom lip "It tastes like berries."

"Ummm…" Quinn struggled to concentrate, her gaze fixed upon Rachel's moist bottom lip "Yeah…I-it's Ra…I mean it's arctic Berry."

"Bet you wish it was the other one." Santana muttered under her breath.

"Erm…Anyway." Quinn coughed and looked away rather flustered "What should we do now? I don't know about any of you guys but I'm bored."

"Me too." Rachel agreed.

"We could play a game." Brittany suggested though she didn't sound very enthusiastic about the idea.

"Or not." Quinn disagreed.

"Hey, Santana…"

Santana jumped in surprise when she heard Rachel's voice next to her ear and she realised that the diva had managed sidle over to her without her noticing "What?"

"I think it's incredibly sexy that you're left handed."

"Um…" Santana blinked in shock upon hearing the statement. She turned and looked into Rachel's eyes before smirking flirtatiously "Thanks Midget."

"Are you two seriously flirting in front of Brittany?" Quinn gaped at their actions.

"Come on Quinn…" Rachel draped her arm across Santana's shoulder "It's just a bit of fun. And Brittany doesn't mind, do you Brittany?"

"I really don't." Brittany agreed with a grin.

"Well, I really do!" Quinn blurted out.

"Why is that Quinn?" Rachel asked hopefully as she shifted back to her previous position, though she made sure to sit slightly closer to the honey blonde.

"Because…because Brittany is my best friend!" Quinn spluttered indignantly "You know what…whatever. Do what you want. I don't even care." With a huff she leaned back and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Aww, Quinn don't be like that." Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's knee "I'm sorry. I'll try to stop flirting if it'll make you feel better, okay?"

"I don't care." Quinn repeated, though she looked slightly relieved.

"You know what's funny?" Santana smirked, obviously enjoying Quinn's blatant jealousy "The number of sexual things I can think of in relation to Berry's name."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Like I want to tap your berry, Berry." Santana shot Rachel a sleazy grin "Or...I want to taste your berry juice. Or I want to lick…"

"I get the point." Quinn interrupted with a wince "That's disgusting Santana."

"I think Rachel's berry juice would taste awesome." Brittany disagreed.

"Thank you Brittany." Rachel shot Brittany a grateful smile "I'm sure your 'Brittany' juice would be quite appetising too."

"What the fuck…?" Quinn sighed and allowed her head to loll back against the headboard. She momentarily thought about scoring some more drugs from Santana to get to the same whacked up headspace as the other three before she remembered that she had placed the half full chillum on the floor. With that in mind she quickly reached down and grabbed it along with the bottle and the lighter. Santana, Brittany and Rachel were too busy chatting between themselves about 'juices' to pay much attention to what Quinn was doing. The blonde quickly lit the weed, inhaled the smoke in the bottle and held her breath for as long as she could before releasing it. With the sharp, familiar tingle in her lungs she zoned back into the conversation.

"They just seem so real." Rachel was saying, looking somewhat awed as she stared at Santana's chest.

Quinn blinked fuzzily, wondering if Rachel was seriously talking about Santana's boobs or if she was just tripping.

"Can I…" Rachel moved her hand forward but stopped halfway to Santana's chest.

Santana looked slightly befuddled by the request but she shrugged anyway "Sure, whatever. Just don't fumble."

"What the…" Quinn frowned at what was going on. She closed her eyes for a moment in case she was seeing things but when she opened them, Rachel's hands were on Santana's boobs over her shirt "Oh…"

"They feel real." Rachel said, lightly squeezing the mounds of flesh under her hands.

"How do you know that?" Santana smirked "Have you felt a lot of boobs, Berry?"

"Just my own." Rachel answered honestly "It's important to know your own body and masturbation is a very normal activity for somebody of my age."

"Oh my God." Quinn clamped her eyes shut and barely resisted the urge to shove her fingers into her ears.

"Yes, well. Your breasts are very nice Santana."

"They really are…" Brittany's voice stated agreeably.

Quinn opened her eyes to see that Rachel had moved her hand away from Santana's chest and she was now sipping her drink. Quinn was about to point out how weird the previous conversation topic had been when Brittany spoke up again.

"We should totally have a threesome."

"I'm open to that." Santana smirked.

"What about me?" Quinn pouted without thinking, though she instantly regretted what she had said.

"Aww, we wouldn't leave you out Quinn!" Brittany threw her arms around Quinn's shoulders and kissed the top of her head "We could have a foursome. It would be awesome…an awesome foursome."

Quinn wasn't sure how to rectify what she had said so she settled for nodding mutely and they fell back into silence. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a moment, hoping to gain some control of her thoughts and the situation.

"Rachel?" Santana laughed softly as she tried to get Rachel's attention "_Rachel_?"

"Hmmm?" Rachel hummed, too focused on staring at Quinn to pay much attention.

"You're spilling your drink."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are…look!"

Rachel sighed and glanced at the bottle in her hand to see that she was indeed pouring it onto her dress "Oops." She giggled softly as she moved the bottle into an upright position "I don't know how I did that."

"Guess you'll have to take it off." Santana smirked.

Rachel put the bottle on the dresser, shifted onto her knees and in one swift move she pulled the white dress over her head, tossing it somewhere behind her.

"Well, I didn't expect you to actually do it." Santana murmured.

"What's going on?" Quinn opened her eyes and squinted at Rachel "Oh my…Am I seeing things? Why are you naked?"

"That's so hot…" Brittany mused as she raked her eyes up and down Rachel's barely covered body.

"Why are you naked?" Quinn repeated.

"We should have that foursome now." Brittany glanced hopefully at Santana who shook her head.

"Why are you _naked_ though?" Quinn exclaimed, irritated by the lack of response to her question "Rachel, put some clothes on!"

"Oh stop acting so uptight Fabgay." Santana rolled her eyes "You're just going bananas because you want to pop Berry's cherry." There was a moment of silence as she took in what she had said before she burst into giggles "Berry, I love your name."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana's immature behaviour. Clearly the drugs were starting to have some kind of effect on her.

"Aww, I love you too Tana." Rachel beamed.

"What? I didn't even…ugh, whatever."

"Wait…what? WHAT? Wait a minute!" Quinn's brain finally caught up with her hearing and she realised what Santana had been implying "I'm not gay. I'm straight."

"Sure you are Q." Santana rolled her eyes before getting off the bed and walking over to dig through her dresser. She turned around with an oversized shirt in her hand and tossed it towards Rachel "Here Rachel. You can wear that if you want. It's too big for me so it'll probably go down to your knees or something but whatever."

"Does she have to?" Brittany pouted.

"Yes!" Quinn exclaimed.

Rachel pulled the blue shirt over her head and found that while the hem didn't reach her knees it did reach almost mid-thigh "Thanks, San!"

"Whatever…Don't call me that again." Santana said as she sat back on the bed "Or whatever the fuck you called me before."

"You're being grumpy." Rachel pouted, causing Santana to roll her eyes "And I'm sitting in a wet patch."

"I would have been too if you hadn't put your clothes back on." Brittany quipped.

Santana laughed at Brittany's quick statement "Nice one Babe."

"Quinn?" Rachel flirtatiously batted her eyelashes at Quinn "Can I sit on you?"

"_Excuse me?" _Quinn gaped at the brunette in shock.

"I mean on your lap." Rachel clarified slightly confused "Because the bed is wet?"

"Well, I guess if there's nowhere else to sit…"

"Thank you!" Rachel exclaimed before she began to crawl across the bed.

"Nice ass Berry." Santana smirked as she watched Rachel move towards Quinn.

Rachel plopped herself in Quinn's lap and curled her arm around her neck "Thank you Santana, I have been told that it's one of my greatest assets."

"You bet it is." Santana winked.

"Stop flirting." Quinn commanded "Your girlfriend is right here."

"Britt knows I'm kidding." Santana shot Brittany a warm smile "Neither of you bitches is half as hot as her."

Brittany grinned and moved over to Santana to reward her with a light kiss.

"Rachel, would you stop squirming?" Quinn requested uncomfortably as a blush formed on her cheeks "You're pressing…somewhere uncomfortable."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rachel forced herself to stop moving "Is that better?"

"Getting a bit wound up there, Q?" Santana smirked at the flushed looking blonde "Britt and I can give you two some privacy if you want."

"Fuck you Mellissa Etherbridge."

"I'm hurt." Santana mockingly placed her hand stop her heart and stuck her bottom lip out. She gasped however when it was promptly caught between Brittany's.

"We should sing come to my window in Glee club." Brittany murmured before releasing Santana's lip.

"I think that's a fabulous idea Brittany." Rachel agreed "Your voices blend together brilliantly."

"Sure, we can do that." Santana grinned before placing a light kiss on Brittany's lips.

"Rachel, seriously!" Quinn squeaked causing Rachel to startle in alarm and Brittany and Santana to pull away from their kiss "Please_, please _stop moving…"

"I'm so sorry, Quinn." Rachel looked incredibly guilty upon hearing Quinn's statement dissolve into a whimper "Am I hurting you?"

"You're definitely not hurting her." Santana smirked before pressing a light kiss to Brittany's shoulder "More like…pleasuring her."

"Fuck you Santana." Quinn scowled.

"Fuck you right back." Santana retaliated.

"Fuck off."

"I bet you wish I would fuck off so you could do Berry over there."

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

"I hate you the most!" Quinn exclaimed petulantly.

Santana fell silent for a moment before a grin formed on her lips "You love me really."

"Ugh!" Quinn groaned in defeat.

"Quinn, if I'm hurting you I can move." Rachel offered, though she looked somewhat upset at the prospect.

"You're not." Quinn assured Rachel quietly "I promise. Just…stay still. Please?"

"Of course." Rachel nodded.

"So anyway…" Santana spoke up, completely unfazed by her previous argument with Quinn "Who wants to…"

"Rachel!" Quinn practically yelled, tightening her arms around Rachel's waist in an effort to stop her squirming "Seriously…" she whimpered in frustration and leaned her head against Rachel's arm "San, do you have any more stuff?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I need some." Quinn muttered through gritted teeth "Right now."

"Coming right up." Santana grinned before untangling herself from Brittany's arms and moving to pull the 'stuff' out of her pocket.

**XxQRBSQRBSxX**

"…Caught up in a world of uphilling climbing, tears are on my mind, Nothing is rhyming, Oooh _Berry_ well you came and you gave without taking but I sent you away, Oooh _Berry_. Well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking and I need you today, Oooh _Berry_."

Santana supressed a giggle at Quinn's full on theatrical performance. She was trying not to laugh out loud, fearful of being decked by the inebriated blonde who seemed to be taking the modified rendition of the song rather seriously – there were dramatic arm swings, passionate fist clenches and everything, much like a re-enactment of the music video. Santana had quickly concluded that Quinn Fabray was wasted beyond belief.

Rachel on the other hand was staring at Quinn with tears in her eyes, her hand hovering over her heart.

"Oh my God…" Santana turned her face into Brittany's shoulder, unable to supress her giggles anymore as Quinn started to hum some kind of instrumental. As soon as she did she realised that she was missing out on perfect blackmailing material and she quickly scrambled to move away, digging her IPhone out of her back pocket. She unlocked the screen before quickly switching to the camera and pressing the record function, pointing it in the direction of Quinn and Rachel. For some reason it looked even funnier on the screen of her phone and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

"Yesterday's a dream, I face the morning, crying on the breeze, the PAIN is calling, Oooh _Berry_…" Santana bit down hard on her lip to stop herself from dissolving into giggles when Quinn passionately hit herself on the chest upon singing the word 'pain' "…well you came and you gave without taking but I sent you away, Oooh _Berry_. Well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking and I need you today…"

"Santana." Brittany stated disapprovingly.

Santana shot Brittany a mischievous grin before looking back at the phone in her hand.

"….Oooh _Berry_ well you came and you gave without taking and I sent you away, Oooh _Berry_. Well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking and I need yooooouuu…."

Just when Santana thought it was over Quinn burst passionately back into song causing her to jolt in surprise "Oh _Berry_, won't you listen to what I've got to say, Oh _Berry_ don't you let me throw it all away…" Quinn moved forward on the bed and took Rachel's hands in her own, making sure to make intense eye contact and Santana had to bite her lip harder to keep herself from laughing hysterically. It was getting harder with each passing second and her body was practically quivering with the laughter that threatened to escape. The dramatic performance was just so over the top and un-'Quinn like' that watching it was insanely funny "Oh _Berry_ won't you listen to what I've got to say….and I need you tonight Oh Berry…"

As soon as Quinn finished singing, Rachel launched herself into her arms "Oh Quinn that was beautiful!"

Santana on the other hand took that as permission to stop restraining herself and she started to laugh hysterically "Oh my God, that was so fucking EPIC. I need to make like a million copies of this thing. I'll make a fortune!"

"Santana." Brittany sounded disapproving again but that only fuelled Santana's laughter and soon enough the Latina was rolling around laughing on the bed, replaying the scene on her phone.

"What's funny?" Quinn looked confused by what was going on "I don't get it."

Santana positively howled with laughter at Quinn's obliviousness. The blonde obviously thought that her inventive serenade could be taken no other way but seriously "Oh…oh my GOD!" Santana rolled slightly too far to the right and ended up dropping onto the floor with a loud bang. There was a moment of silence before she started giggling again "That is going to _hurt_ tomorrow!"

Brittany giggled softly at her girlfriends antics and moved to help her off the floor. It had been discovered by herself and Quinn that while drunken Santana was over-emotional, high Santana was excessively giggly to an almost annoying but mostly endearing point.

"I'm okay." Santana laughed as she crawled back onto the bed with Brittany "Fuck that was funny."

"What was funny?" Quinn looked utterly confused by what Santana was implying "I didn't see anything."

"Oh man…" Santana placed a hand on her chest and tried as hard as she could to breathe normally "You're fucking hilarious Q."

"Santana, I hope you're not implying that Quinn's performance _amused_ you." Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's head and pulled it to her chest as if to shield her from Santana's words "Her serenading of me was the most passionate and personal I have ever had the honour of experiencing."

"And she still claims to be straight!" Santana practically cackled.

"But I am straight?" Quinn said.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Santana smirked.

"Um…Telling you?" Quinn frowned "Wait…what? I'm so confused."

"You don't have to tell me that Quinny."

"I'm straight." Quinn reiterated.

"Look Q, you're about as straight as one of those bendy rulers." Santana said firmly "You know the ones that are supposed to be used to draw straight lines and measure stuff but their only real use is to whack people with?"

"Yeah…But they are straight?"

"Until you bend them." Santana disagreed "Then they're not straight."

"But I'm not bendy." Quinn frowned "And I'm not gay either."

"Plus, if a ruler was bendy wouldn't that suggest that it was bisexual?" Rachel offered "Since it can return to it's usual shape, i.e. straight? Also if it has to be forced to be 'bent' that would be slightly…non-consensual."

"I didn't think of that…" Santana mused "That's deep stuff."

"I didn't know rulers could have sex." Brittany murmured.

"Rachel, stop moving." Quinn ordered as she felt the diva begin to squirm in her lap thus applying pressure somewhere quite inappropriate.

"Sorry Quinn."

"But seriously, I don't know why you won't admit that you want to munch on Rachel's blueberry muffin." Santana stated seriously "We won't judge you."

"I understand the muffin part…" Rachel stated thoughtfully "And even the Berry part but…blue? I'm not blue in colour or mood."

"Santana sometimes calls you a smurf." Brittany spoke up "So you should really be blue."

"Oh…" Rachel couldn't think of any way to argue against the statement so she merely nodded "That makes sense."

"I'm still straight." Quinn said firmly even as she shifted uncomfortably to stop the uncomfortable pressure created by Rachel's squirming.

"Well if your straight this should turn you on at all." Santana smirked before she turned around and kissed Brittany passionately, threading her fingers through silky blonde hair.

"Oh…" Quinn's eyes widened as she watched the kiss grow into a heated make out right in front of her eyes. She swallowed heavily when she heard a guttural moan escape Brittany's throat.

"That's quite hot." Rachel pointed out before she turned to look at Quinn "Is this…affecting you?"

Quinn was so affected that she couldn't even think of a lie let alone force one from her mouth so she merely nodded in response.

"Can I…" Rachel twisted on Quinn's lap so that she was facing the other girl "Can I kiss you?" she was met with a nod and she quickly swept forward to capture Quinn's lips with her own before she could change her mind. She leaned forward, pressing her body flush against Quinn's and felt the blondes fingers dig into her waist. The slight sting gave her the push she needed to deepen the kiss and she swiped her tongue across Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn's lips parted almost instantly and Rachel moaned softly as their tongues met.

"I'm not…" Quinn pulled away with a gasp, sadness recognisable past the lust in her eyes "I'm not going to remember this…" she bit back a moan as Rachel began to place wet kisses on her neck "Tomorrow."

"I know." Rachel responded before she dove back into the kiss. She couldn't help but hope that somewhere between then and tomorrow Quinn would gain the courage she needed to face her feelings but in case that didn't happen she didn't want to waste any time that could be spent kissing the girl beneath her.

**XxQRBSQRBSxX**

"What is this?" Rachel asked, staring in horror at the picture on the screen of Santana's TV.

"It's a cooking channel." Santana answered.

"I've never seen anything like it…" Brittany murmured.

"Neither have I." Rachel agreed "It's like my entire perspective has been changed and I'm seeing things in a completely new way."

"Because you're hanging upside down." Santana rolled her eyes, though she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. Both Brittany and Rachel were indeed lying on the bed with their heads hanging over the edge to watch the TV.

"Oh…" Rachel muttered before a soft laugh escaped her lips "That's good…" she fell silent for a moment before speaking again "What time is it?"

"I don't know." Quinn glanced over at the clock "2:34am."

"Good." Rachel licked her lips before going back to watching the TV though she was quickly distracted by the song that was playing on Santana's IPod "We should re-enact the music video for this song."

"'I want to break free'?" Brittany asked sceptically "Isn't the choreography just like cleaning up and dressing in drag? I don't like cleaning up. Cleaning up is boring."

"Good point." Rachel nodded before looking back at the TV "Santana, what time is it?"

"2:37." Santana answered in a bored tone of voice.

"This is making me hungry." Brittany announced as she rolled gracefully off the bed and stretched her limbs "I need food…maybe some cake. I want a blueberry muffin."

"I don't have blueberry but I have a pretty decent muffin." Santana smirked as she got up off the bed to follow Brittany who was in the process of unlocking the door. The action is a lot harder when you're seeing three locks instead of just one "Are you bitches coming?"

"Coming." Rachel rolled off the bed and landed slightly harder than she had planned "Ow..."

"Come on." Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand to help her into a standing position and giggled when the brunette threw an arm across her shoulders "You're so wasted."

"And you're not?" Santana rolled her eyes as she walked (more like stumbled) out of the room after Brittany and they began the unsteadily walk down the stairs. She was relieved to find that the house was empty apart from the Glee club who were all crashed out on the floor. She had asked Mike and Finn to make sure that everybody she didn't trust (I.e. everybody not in Glee club) was thrown out of her house at precisely 12:00am and it seemed like they had succeeded.

"I want a muffin." Brittany stated before she walked into the kitchen with Santana, Quinn and Rachel hot on her heels "Wait…no, I don't." she opened a cupboard and withdrew a loaf of bread "Do you guys want anything?"

"I'll have whatever you're having as long as it doesn't include meat." Rachel answered.

"I'm good Britt." Quinn was already digging through the cupboards in search of anything even remotely chocolaty.

"Okay." Brittany muttered as she began to lather four slices of bread with peanut butter "San? Do you want anything?"

"No thanks Babe." Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek before reaching up to grab a box of lucky charms cereal. She proceeded to pour the cereal into a glass before topping it up with milk.

Brittany grabbed the cereal and sprinkled it onto the peanut butter slathered bread before smashing the pieces together.

"Thank you Brittany." Rachel stated gratefully when she was handed the 'sandwich'. Despite what was inside of it she didn't hesitate to take a bite.

"I found a muffin!" Quinn exclaimed as she stumbled away from the cupboard with a double chocolate muffin in her hand. She took a bite out of it as she walked unstably over to Rachel and moaned at the taste "It's so good…"

"Probably not as good as Berry's muffin, right Q?" Santana smirked.

"I don't know what her muffin tastes like." Quinn grabbed the milk from Santana and drank from the bottle.

"Quinn, that's rather unhygienic." Rachel began to point out, only to be interrupted by Brittany.

"Why do you care? You were making out with her a couple of hours ago."

Rachel blinked, realising that what Brittany was saying was completely true "I'm tired."

"You can sleep in my bed." Santana offered as she placed her glass in the sink "It's probably big enough…But you get the wet side."

Rachel was too focused on her body's sudden yearning for comfort to be at all bothered by the fact that she had to sleep in the 'wet patch' "I'm going upstairs."

"I'm coming with you." Quinn shoved the rest of the chocolate muffin into her mouth and walked over to Rachel, taking the carton of milk with her.

"So are we." Santana said when she noticed Brittany yawning. She grabbed her girlfriends hand and together the foursome trekked drunkenly up the stairs and fell onto the bed.

"Goodnight guys." Brittany murmured as she snuggled into Santana's side. She was met by three barely audible grunts and the tightening of an arm around her waist.

"Night Quinn." Rachel whispered as she placed a light kiss on Quinn's slightly chocolate covered lips.

Quinn merely hummed in response and snuggled closer to Rachel.

**THE END. **


End file.
